The present invention relates to a slide rheostat with light source means which is well-suited for application to a graphic equalizer or an audio equipment performing balance adjustment or the like. More particularly, it relates to a slide rheostat in which light sources of different emission colors are mounted on a lever extending outwardly from a case, and they emit light separately or simultaneously in any selected region within an adjustable resistance range, whereby the resistance value of the slide rheostat can be recognized.
By way of example, there has been used a slide rheostat with light source means wherein two light sources of different emission colors (e.g., red and yellow) are mounted on a lever, and they are caused to emit red light and yellow light in any selected region within an adjustable resistance range so as to indicate a tone range, a tone quality or the like.
This prior-art slide rheostat with light source means employs light emitting diodes as light sources. The terminals of the light sources are individually connected to light source sliders, and these light source sliders can be slid in contact with power supply leads and a common lead printed on an insulating base plate, thereby causing the light sources to emit light.
In the prior-art slide rheostat with such light source means, however, when the hues of the light sources change over, the light sources are temporarily extinguished due to an electrical problem. The extinguishment of the light sources is unfavorable in the case of indicating the tone range, the tone quality or the like with the hues of the light sources.